spicksandspecksfandomcom-20200214-history
2007-10-24
Intros Myf's Team Alan's Team Special Guests Unverified info Hamish Blake, Ohad Rein, Fiona O'Loughlin, Raymond Crowe, Guests: Anne Kirkpatrick, Hamish Blake, Ohad Rein, Fiona O'Loughlin, Headbelly Buzzard, Raymond Crowe - Hand Shadow Performer The teams were Alan, Anne and Hamish, and Myf, Ohad and Fiona. The games played were Know Your Product, Look What They've Done..., Sir Mix'n'Matchalot, Malvern Stars on 45, and The Final Countdown. Official description Episode Thirty Eight (24/10/2007) Our special guests this week are Old Man River singer Ohad Rein, unorthodox riot Fiona O'loughlin, country showman's daughter Anne Kirkpatrick and the wonderfully witty Hamish Blake. This week's show features a live performance by old time string band Headbelly Buzzard, and Raymond Crowe brings us a marvelous world-class magician act that's destined to sprinkle smiles of wonder across the nation... Myf's Team Watch Myf's team match up musicians to their bling... and our fearless captain reveals her hypothetical country singer title. Ohad Rein is a storyteller, traveller, songwriter and musician. His band Old Man River intertwines earthy tones with a 60's-influenced sound. Ohad has traveled extensively, so jangling guitars, upbeat drums and unique exotic instruments are distinct to his musical repertoire. Ohad's hit single Sunshine was conceived in a tent at a music festival in Victoria, later striking a chord with JJJ listeners. He has performed at gigs supporting Violent Femmes, Bob Evans, Youth Group & Josh Pyke. He has also engaged in side projects with Luke Steele from The Sleepy Jackson, & busked on the streets of New York with Yoko Ono as his audience. Best described as riotously funny and often disturbing, Fiona O'loughlin is a consummate laugh maker. She weaves you into the ever-changing fabric of her life; her tales of family and upbringing are at once bizarre and all too familiar. Fiona is a life juggler - stand-up comedian, columnist, writer/presenter for radio and mother of 5. She has performed many television comedy spots, performed packed shows for Melbourne International Comedy Festival, Adelaide Fringe and UK comedy festivals; earning critical acclaim at Montreal's invitation-only Just For Laughs Comedy Festival. Alan's Team ALAN: If you've never watched our program before then I'm sure you've got a very good reason. I hope you're ok. Is there anything I can do? Tape this episode and watch it when you're better. It's a good one. Anne Kirkpatrick is the daughter of Australian country music icons Slim Dusty and Joy McKean. Anne first appeared on stage at the tender age of 10 in her parent's travelling show, before rising to prominence as a solo artist in the mid seventies. Anne won an ARIA & a couple of Golden Guitars for her album Out of the Blue in 1991. Last year, Anne returned with her first solo recording since 1997, Showman's Daughter. The most remarkable aspect of the release is its intertwining of generations - with songs penned by herself, her father, mother, son and extended family. Anne has won a swagger of awards, and has sung with country legend Willie Nelson. Choir boy Hamish Blake began his adventure into the world of comedy with mate Andy Lee in 2002 at the Melbourne Comedy Festival, with stand-up duo act 'Hamish and Andy'. This cheeky prankster has become one of the nation's best-loved comedians with his consistent wave of hilarious sketches & stories. With Andy by his side, Hamish guest-hosted the ARIA's in 2005, the Logie's in 2007 and regularly tickles audience funny bones over Fox FM airwaves on the self-titled Hamish & Andy Show. Rounds Know Your Product The Final Countdown Transcript Gallery }} Videos Category:Episodes